1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a dispersion, which contains nano-sized (used interchangeably herein as “nanoscale”) zinc oxide particles, a coating preparation containing the dispersion, a process for the production of the dispersion, and a coating preparation containing the dispersion, and a use of the coating preparation.
2. Discussion of the Background
Protection of products, including wood, PVC, plastic, steel, aluminium, zinc, copper, glass, concrete, by the application of a transparent coating in the form of paints and lacquers is known in the art. However, this protection is generally restricted to internal applications, as the transparent coatings are not UV stable. UV light can penetrate the coating and damage, or in the worst case even destroy, the coating and the substrate beneath it.
Various attempts to produce transparent UV-resistant coatings are disclosed in the prior art. However, at the time of the present invention, the inventors do not know of any systems that simultaneously guarantee continuous UV protection and transparency.